Flower Demons 2: Blood Shed
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Blood Shed is the next story of flower demons. Touga finds Rin somewhere in a cave. When he bites into her he finds out the war had spread through out the western lands. As the war grew Touga ended up losing all his pups and love. Will Touga learn a way to rewind time and change the out come or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

This is the next volume or story to Flower Demons. The story takes place six months later. May have some parts are not made for younger eyes. Enjoy the next story and I'm sorry that it took forever for me to write and post it up. I know some of the chapters are really short and for that i am sorry but i hope you will still enjoy the next part of this story.

Chapter 1

"That is the fifth demon I killed in the last hour. Those dam elves are making my lands harder to control." Touga said out loud to himself as he lends against a tree. Touga and his two eldest sons have been spread out in the western lands to end the treat ever since Rose/Rin has disappeared. Even the elves still haven't found their beloved ruler. Touga started getting tired and wanted to take a bath to remove the blood and acid that covered him. He remembers his father showing him a private hot springs that a few know about because it's was hidden.

Pulling vines to the side Touga walks into the mouth of a cave. He knew it was the right cave because of the blue lilies that grew on the walls of the cave. A minute later he finds himself into a large open pool of water and started to remove his armor. Touga notices the water was moving and quickly arms himself. Jumping on rocks to get across the water until he found a woman with long red hair standing in the water naked. The woman turns around to face Touga and he slips into the water. "I have been told you and your children have been looking for me." The woman said when Touga stood very close to her. "Rin is that really you?" Touga asks when he lifts her chin up so he could see her face. "Rin was never really here. She was just my caretaker when I was put under a curse/spell. If you wish to see her once more I shall change my form if it pleases you?" Rose said with a smile.

Right before his eyes Rose turn into the woman he knew as Rin. He grabs her by the shoulders and demanded her to tell him what the hell is going on here? Rose turns back to red hair and eyes. "Why shoulder I? You may look like my Touga but you're not him unless you can prove to me that you are just like him." Rose said as she started walking around Touga. "I don't have to show or prove to you. You will do as I say because I am your mate and I am alpha." Touga said as he grabs her by her hair. Rose moves her hair aside to show her neck to him. "My mark is gone how is that possible?" Touga asks in a shock voice. "You made Rin your mate not Rose. We are two different people. When the true me had fully woken all traces of Rin is no longer in this world. If you wish to be mated once more then you should look for a weaker female. However if you are here to bed me then you shall leave." Rose said as she walks away.

"Why are you not with the elves? I know for a fact that you never met up with them. Why are you doing this?" Touga demanded Rose when he grabs her hand. "It doesn't matter what I say or do. There is one way to know the real truth. I will find you once you learn what really happen instead of those stories about me." Rose said as she pushes Touga into the water. "You are right and lucky me I am powerful enough to see." Touga said as he slams Rose into a rock and bite down hard on the neck.

" **Are you sure all seven wish to become a full blooded demons?" The dark one asks seven humans. A human girl and guy hold hands and nodded. "Yes we want protect our village and save the ones who love and care for." A human girl said as he quit holding hands with the guy. The dark one notices that one of the guys she was standing next to was full of rage and hate because she fell in love with his brother. "Doing this will cost you more then you know little girl." The dark one said with a dark laugh. "I don't care what the cost is. Can you do it or not?" the girl said. "I can if you tell me your names first." The dark one said.**

" **Rose, Michael, Benjamin, Beth, William, Scarlett, and Jackson." Rose said as she watches the man in black sitting down smiling. "Your real payment will come when the one who poses the element fire will die from betrayed by those around her." The dark lord whispers into Rose ears. With a flash all seven humans fell to the floor screaming out in pain for over an hour. Once the pain stops they look all around unable to find the dark lord. Rose had fire. Michael had poison. Benjamin had iron. Beth had water. William had earth. Scarlett had air. Jackson had ice.**

 **Over the years Rose became Benjamin mate. Beth became William mate. Scarlett became Jackson mate. Michael was with every woman they came across with. Everytime the woman he was with became pregnant with his children but in the end he killed them because he wanted Rose. Years later he started making a plan. If he can't have Rose then no one can. Going up to his older brother telling him that Rose what to talk to him in the forest. Once he led his brother deep into the forest he attack and killed his brother Benjamin. Rose started smelling Benjamin blood in the air and ran towards him fearing something bad happened.**

 **Michael knew Rose will be covered in blood by the time the others get to the scene. He quickly told them what happen. "Its Rose she started attacking Benjamin and she screams out that she wanted more power and she will kill us one by one." Michael said as he begs them to go help his brother. A few of them didn't believe Michael because they knew that he wanted Rose but she never loved him. They found Rose drinking Benjamin blood when they arrived and couldn't believe their eyes.**

 **Rose looks up and notices Michael with them. They all had powers but didn't understand how to use them or what their true form was or even the breed of demon they were turn into. Rose eyes turn red and quickly found herself in front of Michael. "'You will pay for what you have done." Rose said as she shoves her hand and rip out Michaels' heart. Quickly sinking her fangs to Michael neck and started drinking his blood. She let Michael body drop to the ground and raises her hand. A dark glowed appears on Rose hand. "I have learned all my demonic power and now I will learn yours and your brothers." Rose said when a purple acid hits Michael body. Matter of seconds his body turn into an acid puddle.**

 **Beth and Scarlett quickly tie up Rose but she never fought them when they did. Days later Rose was still tied up and the others were still talking about what had happen. "I think Michael was right. She is trying to kill all of us. We should kill her now before it's too late." Beth said as she holds her stomach. "I have to disagree with you Beth if she wanted to she would have done it and our children." William told Beth. "Only reason she will not go after our children because they are not as powerful as their parents." Beth said with a hateful voice. "It's been four days I think it's time to vote to see what will happen next." Scarlett said holding their new born. Only one wanted to kill Rose for what happen and it was Beth. A Week later Rose was sleeping alone in the room she once shared with Benjamin when Beth enters her room.**

" **I don't trust you no more for what you did. You must pay for your crimes." Beth said as she held out a knife. "You just given birth go back to your baby and your mate. We both know a knife doesn't kill us." Rose said as she turns around to get some sleep. "Your right." Beth said as she turns into her true form. A blue dragon and a dark red dragon started to fight. The whole house woke up from the house falling down on them. Once everyone made it outside they saw two dragons fighting. The blue dragon was breathing water while the red dragon was using fire, iron, and poison attacks. The water dragon had its throat rip out when the red dragon snaps its jaws shut. The blue dragon quits moving and turns into a human form. "Beth" William screams out. "What have you done?" Michael asks Rose when she turn back into a human.**

" **She attacks me. I warn her to go back to her mate but she jump on me." Rose said as she started walking away. Everyone notices how different she looks now. Her hair change to red all the way, scales over her body, her eyes full on red and black lips. "We will find you and end you like he should have." William told Rose. "Good luck with that. By the way we are called the flower dragons. Your children will be known as flower demons. Let's see how long it takes for you to learn your powers and your children too because next time we meet better have an army with you." Rose said before she disappears into the night.**

 **Over the years Rose learn how to mask her scent, aura and power from demons and humans. She could even shape shift into other people when she needed to. One day she came across a large field filled with wild flowers. She never saw so many beautiful flowers in one area in a very long time. She jumps into the middle of the field with a big smile and started to lie in the flowers. Rose places her hand into some dirt and started growing a blue lily. She picks the flower and sniffs it. "I never seen a lily of that color before." A man voice said as he drops from a tree. "Leave me alone or I will kill you." Rose said as she drops the flower and leaves. The guy that jumps out of the tree walks to the area she was in and picks up the blue lily. He places the flower inside his sleeve and took to the sky.**

 **Weeks later he was out walking to make sure nothing was out of place until he notices one of the caves were gone. Walking up to where it was once was. Nothing but long vines and leaves covers the mouth of the cave. He walks right threw it and notices weird lilies again. Blue lilies covers the walls of the cave as he walks down the pathway. Masking his scent before coming in was very lucky for him because he saw a woman standing in front of the cave right before the water. Seeing the red hair he had a feeling it was the same woman that he saw in the open field.**

 **She undid her dress and let it fall to her feet. "I know that you are there. No point of trying to hide and mask yourself." Rose said as she smelled the guy arousal. He lets down his barrier and started pulsing his aura towards her. "Yes you are powerful but I am far more powerful then you." Rose said as she hears his footsteps stopping right behind her. "I know you are. I never felt such power like yours before." The man said. "You are a dog demon am I right?" Rose asks the man. "Yes and you smell like flowers, fire, iron, and a deadly poison." The man said as he almost touches her back.**

" **I said leave me alone or I will kill you did I not?" Rose asks the man. "Then why haven't you killed me for not leaving you alone?" the man questions Rose. "I always wanted a dog for a pet but they always died for being so weak. So when a demonic dog comes around why should I kill my new pet." Rose said as she laughs and walking into the water. "That's not why I'm here." He told Rose. "Then why are you here then." Rose asks as she stops in the water causing her hair to float in the water. Seeing the water is covering her butt didn't make it easy for him to jump on her. "I was out patrolling and notice the mouth of this cave was different. I walk in and I found you." The man replied. "So are you the one I heard everyone was talking about. The lord of the western lands the one who hates humans." Rose asks.**

" **No that is my father. I am Inu no Taisho the heir to the western lands and I don't mind humans but you can call me Touga if you wish." Touga told Rose. "You lust for me give me a reason why I should stay and let you in the water with me. Before you ask me a pointless question I am called Rose like the flower." Rose asks Touga. "The same reason why you reason why you went into the water. You could smell me but before I could smell you walk into the water." Touga said as he started taking off his armor. She turns around and he saw red, black, and purple scales over her body. Eyes were red just like her hair but lips were black as night. "You look better the flower dragon's dog boy." Rose said as Touga steps into the water naked.**

" **Is that what you are a flower dragon? This is the first I heard of those types of dragons." Touga said as he presses himself against her back. "It's a long story and I rather not talk about the past." Rose quietly said to him. "Then you will show me." Touga said as he bites into her shoulder. Drinking her blood he could see what all had happen. "I see what happen to you mate and the others. You trust no one but you are gaining alleys over the years for the final battle. You have live for a very long time and never once been when a man since he had died until now. We both have long hair." Touga said with a heart ache.**

" **Nice trick I must learn that." Rose told Touga. "I can show you more than that if you are willing to become my pet." Touga said as he pulls her head towards his chest. "Don't you rather be with your own kind instead of the one you know nothing about?" Rose asks as she felt his hand on her stomach. "I will for a mate if I wish to rule these lands but until then I can do what I want to you." Touga said as he started to feel her breasts. "And if were to get pregnant?" Rose asks as she cuts her eyes towards Touga. "The green seeds I have will cause you not to get pregnant until I give you a blue seed. If you wish to have pups one day with or without me let me know and I will give you a blue seed so you can get pregnant." Touga said as he shows a red seed. "What does a red seed do?" Rose asks wanting to know more. "It is just like the green seed but it only last a few days to a week." Touga smiles when he answers.**

" **I see all types of dogs sleep around I will feel so sorry to your future mate." Rose said with a chuckle. Touga places the red seed into her mouth and told her to swallow it. "I know what your mate did to you before he was killed and you enjoyed it very much." Touga whispers into her ear. He slams her head into the rock and causes Rose to moan out. Rose headbutt Touga and crack his skull. They both quickly healed from what happen and he turns her around. "You are even more beautiful than the mermaids and female Inu's I have seen." Touga said as he started sucking on her breasts.**

 **Rose started to bite Touga and started drinking his blood. Not knowing what she was doing she only saw flashes and very little feelings. "The mermaid broke your heart but you still love her." Rose said as she felt his heart ache as well. Touga didn't say a word but instead he flips her around on her stomach and spread her legs open. He digs his nails into her back leaving deep cuts on her back as he places himself inside her. Rose lets out a loud moan as he enters her. "Very tight but I will soon change that." Touga said as he started trusting into her.**

 **Over the next 100 years Touga and Rose have gotten very close with each other. Lily the mermaid was upset at Touga as he spends more and more time with a strange demon. When Rose leaves for weeks and months at a time Lily tries to spend more time with Touga. She even sneaks into his bed chambers one time but ended up being thrown to the wall and the door slam in her face. Touga would tell Rose what happen every time Lily did something. Rose started to hate mermaids and never bothered with them because of Lily. Touga even started writing about Rose and her kind. A total of twelve books were made for flower dragons and two for flower demons. Making a deal with someone that was like the dark lord but was a female and name was the Undertaker (the blue lord).**

" **What do I get out of this if I put a spell on these 14 books?" the Undertaker asks as she started to laugh. "For you to place a spell on these books you can have them. They must never be in the wrong hands or all of Touga work would be use for evil." Rose said as Touga just sat on the bed. "I see and what if someone later on asks for these books to learn of your kind?" Undertaker asks. "Once they are yours then you shall do whatever you please with them and we hope you know who you can trust them with." Touga said as he pulls up his hair into a high pony tail. "Very well you have yourself a deal." Undertaker said as Rose and Touga signs the contract.**

 **Later that night Touga summons Undertaker again to help him out. "You are telling me that you want me to put your lover into a deep sleeping curse so the war with her kind will never happen?" Undertaker asks as she sat on the desk in his study. "Yes I know she will when in the end but she will the last of her kind." Touga tried to reason with the Undertaker. "I can do what you ask of course but you will have to give me something in return." Undertaker told Touga. "I will pay you anything just name the price." Touga asks as he watches the long blue hair beauty on his desk. "The only thing I need is this." Undertaker said as she plucks out a few strands of his hair. "Now I have both of your hair let's see something." Undertaker said as she pulls out a glass veil with Rose hair. "What are you doing?" Touga asks as she puts his long silver hair into the veil. "Oh how sad. You both really love each other but it's not true love." Undertaker said with a frown. Touga saw how sad she looks but he had no clue what was going on. "Here is the curse you need. Once you cast it the curse on the paper when come back to me. However I think you should know this much. When you cast it, it will put Rose to sleep and reduce her powers. She will no longer be a flower dragon she will turn into a flower demon. She will remember nothing, she will live a different life and she will be send into the future so everyone they knew here in this time period will died before they see her again expect for a few types of creatures of course." Undertaker said as she hands over the small rolled up paper to Touga.**

 **When he was back he saw Rose was gone and notices that a small box was open. Rose took a blue seed before she left. Months later Touga was on patrolling he notices camps were set up across his lands. "Leave now elves you do not belong here in my lands." Touga demanded when he saw elves walking around. "These are not your lands yet Touga." Rose said as she walks past many male elves. Touga didn't like the way they look at her when she walks by them. "Why bring the final battle here in the western lands Rose?" Touga asks as he places his hand on her cheek. "Stay away from. I overheard your deal to the Undertaker and I would rather die than to put asleep like that." Rose said when she slaps his hand away.**

" **I don't want you to walk down that path. If you turn back now I will talk to my father and I will make you my mate." Touga pleads Rose. Touga and Rose were struck with arrows that cause the elves and other creatures to an up roar. "They tried to kill Lady Rose and her lover prepare for battle." An elf guard said as he started ringing the bell. The sound of bells made everyone to be on alert as they get ready. Rose took Touga to the main tent and was getting treated. She pulls out the arrows out of her chest and grabs for a bow.**

 **The three arrows she had killed three of her enemies as the battle broke out. The elves tried to keep Touga down but failed. He tried to find Rose by sniffing her out but couldn't. "Rose" Touga screams out. A small group of archers tried to kill Touga but he turns into his true form. He could smell that their scents were like flowers as he rips them in shreds and later took off. A male elf raises his bow towards Touga and fires at him but miss. Touga looks at saw a miko dead with an arrow threw the heart. He started smelling Rose and saw her getting more arrows from another elf.**

 **Touga said one male and two females attacking Rose until he went to the grounds and swipes at them. "She would bring the Inu clan into this." Scarlett said as she throws powder balls at the ground. Touga turns back into his true form and falling in Rose arms. As she caught him a small bag full of white powder opens up in the air. Rose started to sneeze and blacking out. Touga saw the bag open and tried to push Rose out of the way but he felt weak from the powder balls they threw. "Rose no don't go. Please I'm sorry for making the curse I love you Rose." Touga said as he catches her. Fighting to remove the powder from his lungs Touga sees Rose disappearing. Rose pulls Touga in for a kiss and he fell to the floor.**

 **Rose woke up scared a minute later in a middle of a thunder storm. The rain was coming down hard and she was unable to see where she was going. Never realize she was on a cliff and she walks over the cliff into a river. She was fish out by a few male demons in a local village nearby two days later. "She is waking up. What is your name child?" a male demon asks Rose. "I don't remember my head hurts." Rose said as more blood pours out from the wound. One of the other demons places his hand close to the dirt and a flower grew. "The petals will help your wound to heal." The guy told Rose.**

" **Where am I?" Rose asks the men. "Child you wash up down from the river close to a village near the mountains. It's were a few flower demons and humans living together in peace." One of the guys told Rose. "What are demons and humans?" Rose asks as the man who held her started to sniff her. "You are a flower demon. Come we shall teach you the ways of our people child and you will stay with me and my mate until your memories come back. Until then we shall call you Rin." The man said with a smile.**

"I see now Rose. You never started a war. You were just protecting yourself." Touga said as he pulls away from Rose. Rose turns around to see Touga wiping away her blood. "I think you should leave." Rose said as she walks out of the water. Tears started to stream down her face as she got dress. "You don't have to leave come back with me." Touga said as he appears in front of Rose. "No that girl you fell in love with is gone." Rose said as she stabs Touga in the stomach. He pulls out the knife and saw her gone.

"Sesshomaru we need to talk now." Touga said when he came back home. "What is you wish to talk about father." Sesshomaru said as they enter the library. "Where are they? Where are the books that my grandfather wrote?" Touga demanded Sesshomaru. "I have no clue what you are talking about father." Sesshomaru said. "Do not lie to me Sesshomaru. I know for a fact that you write just like my grandfather. You gave me those fake scrolls didn't you?" Touga said when he back hands Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru eyes glowed red for a second and turn back to gold. "The deal I made with her was for me to give you those scrolls as I have the books. Very few details are true but most was fake." Sesshomaru answers his father. Touga had enough from his son and punches him in the forehead. He cracks Sesshomaru skull and he broke his hand too. Sesshomaru then points to the ceiling and Touga saw books on a hidden shelf. When he looks down Sesshomaru was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What happen Sesshomaru?" Rose demanded Sesshomaru when he came back to the room. "Bitch stay out of this or else." Sesshomaru said as he grabs for a towel for his head. "Let me help you." Rose said as she brings a flower over to help heal him. "I fucking told you to stay out of it bitch." Sesshomaru screams out as he kicks Rose to the floor. "I just wanted to help." Rose said as she started to cry. "This Sesshomaru hates when you cry so stop or I will make you cry even more." Sesshomaru said as he picks her up and threw her on the bed. Sesshomaru walks over to pick up the towel again and press it up against his head and killed the flower with his poison whip. "So when are you going to tell me that you were with pup again?" Sesshomaru said as he cuts his eyes towards his mate.

"I just found out a few days ago when you were out patrolling for your mother." Rose said as she covers her stomach with her hands. "I came back three days ago Rose and not once you told me. Rin will never be my mother you dumb bitch." Sesshomaru said when he turns to face her. "Please Sesshomaru why do this. I thought you wanted pups and an heir when you step down." Rose started crying when Sesshomaru walks closer to her. "Yes I do want an heir but not from you. I had no choice but to settle with you since my father claims your sister as his mate." Sesshomaru said as he rams his claws threw Rose stomach killing another unborn pup.

Rose was drag to the hot spring by Sesshomaru. He told her to wash him and make sure she does a better job this time. Rose wanted to get away from Sesshomaru. Over the years he turns into such a monster because he wanted her older sister? She had to wait for the perfect timing to escape from Sesshomaru. It wasn't until three days later when people heard the news about InuYasha. A miko name Kikyo had killed InuYasha. "I thought they were in love?" Kaname asks out loud. "They were until Kikyo tried to change InuYasha into a full human so he wasn't part demon no more. Another miko name Kagome who was friends with InuYasha over heard what Kikyo told another miko and she tried to warn InuYasha. Kikyo found her and killed her too for trying to save InuYasha. After killing them she killed herself." Sebastian read out loud with tears in his eyes.

"Go tell your sister Kaname and Sebastian." Touga said when he punches a desk and broke it. "Leave me alone Sesshomaru." Rose screams out. Touga heard Rose scream out and went to her. "You will do as I said I am your mate bitch." Sesshomaru said as he started taking over Rose kimonos. Sesshomaru started punching Rose in the head to make her quit screaming when his father bust threw his bed chambers. "This has nothing to do with you father." Sesshomaru said as he finish taking off Rose kimonos. "It does have to do with me when you abuse you mate in my palace." Touga said as he pulls off Sesshomaru from Rose. Sesshomaru and Touga started to fight with one another when Sesshomaru pushes his father into the hallway. "Please stop." Rose begs the two demons. When they went through a large glass window in the hallway they turn into their demonic forms and started fighting even more.

Everyone knew that this wasn't training and made sure to stay out of it expect for Touga other children. Eve saw two white demonic dogs fighting and went to see what happen and saw her other siblings there as well. "What happen?" Ever screams out. "Father just heard the news that InuYasha was killed and something happen with Sesshomaru." Kaname said as he covers up Kanna eyes. "Someone make them stop before one of them is hurt really badly."Scarlett screams out. Rose came out with guards and tried to get Touga away from Sesshomaru long enough to put him down. A loud ripping sound and a wining noise came from Sesshomaru as he started turning back into human.

Touga started snapping at Sesshomaru until he saw him holding his neck. Sesshomaru heard glass sticking out of him as well did Touga. Touga quickly turns back to him and ran towards Sesshomaru. Bite marks covered Touga neck and arms from what they could see. As he held his son telling Sesshomaru that he really didn't mean to take it this far. Sesshomaru looks up at his father trying to breath but blood was pouring from his neck. Tears falling on Sesshomaru face as he writes "drink my blood and you will know all" in the dirt. Touga did what his son asks. When Touga pulls back and looks Sesshomaru in the eyes and told him that he will always love him and how proud he was of him. Sesshomaru pulls on his father hair causing it to fall out of the high pony tail and fall over them. For the first time Touga said his son cried.

"I wonder who will be the take over the western lands now?" Sebastian quickly asks causing Touga to stand up. "Your mother raise you better then that. You brothers just died and that's all you can think about?" Touga said as he walks closer to Sebastian. Fear covered Sebastian as Touga came closer. When he pulled Sebastian closer to him he snaps his neck. Rose, Scarlett, Kanna, Kaname, Eve and the guards stood and watch as they did nothing to stop him. "Guards take his body and buried it." Touga said as he picks up Sesshomaru body and held it very close. He turns into a sphere and took off with Sesshomaru body.

"Rose where are you?" Touga screams out. "Why are you back in this cave? Maybe I should move to a different location." Rose said as she jumps from a tree. The cave was big to have a small pool of water and a few tall tree since there was a hole in the ceiling. "What happen?" Rose asks when she saw blood and a dead body. "I was upset from hearing InuYasha death that I took it out on Sesshomaru after finding him abusing his mate." Touga said as he drops to his knees. "There is nothing I can do to bring him back I am sorry Touga. I wish I could be more of help." Rose said as he lifts up his face.

"I killed our son Sebastian. Please forgive me." Touga said as he looks away in tears. "You killed more then one son in a day. I will do this for you. Bring your other dead son body here and I will let you know what I will do. You can leave his body here." Rose said as she took in Sesshomaru body away from Touga. Touga left to get Sebastian body from the guards and bring it back to Rose. Rose started to cry when Touga left. "Why did you walk down this path?" Rose said as she started getting him undress. Just as Touga came back with Sebastian body he saw Rose taking over her weird shirk and places it over Sesshomaru body parts. She looks up and nodded for him to bring the next body.

"Lay him over there and undress him if he is covered in blood as well." Rose said as she points to a spot. "He is not. It was a clean break." Touga said as he almost started crying again. Touga sat up against the wall and watches Rose to clean Sesshomaru body from dried blood and taking out the glass. Once she was done she walks over to Touga and started undressing him as well. "Don't worry I'm not wanting to have sex with you right now." Rose said as she started taking out the glass from Touga chest. "That is for later." Touga said with a very weak smile. Rose stops and looks at Touga and nodded. She knew that he was to damage to fight or anything like that so she just let him have his way just this once. Touga was shock to see Rose started licking his wounds and they started healing faster then he knew.

"I killed many demons and stole some of their powders when I drink their blood." Rose said as she tosses his top back to him. They brought the bodies outside of the cave and Rose turns to Touga. "Your choice fire or poison?" Rose as he Touga places Sesshomaru body next to Sebastian body. She smiles and said poison would be Sesshomaru choice as well before she turns into a dragon. Using her purple poison she opens her mouth and roars. A minute later Sesshomaru body and Sebastian body was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Touga returns back to the palace the next day. Before he left Rose told him to do something. "When you get back home you should also made a stone statue of your Sebastian. I know you loved Sesshomaru with all you heart and the same with InuYasha. Sebastian didn't really know any better." Rose told Touga right before he left. "I will." Touga whispers as he left. A week later three new statues were place in the gardens with the statue of his daughter Lily. Touga went back to the library to get the books about Rose and her kind. He counted 20 books from the hidden shelf. 14 were about the flower dragon and flower demons but there were six more books. Four of the books were from his grandfather as the other two was from his son Sesshomaru.

Touga locks himself in his room for three days so he could read all the books that Sesshomaru showed him. Reading his son thoughts from the book made him sad and filled with guilt. He never knew that his son could draw. He found many drawings throughout the two books from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru even drew Izayoi and of himself killing her. A few of each of his siblings but one of his mate Rose. The main one Sesshomaru kept drawing was his father, his mother, Lily and Rin/Rose. A few was as a family some by themselves. Touga know knew everything about Rose and the flower demons and how his son and grandfather felt about his mate Rose.

Touga looks outside and saw how late it was getting and he wanted to see his other children. It was dinner time and everyone quits eating when their father came through the door. Everyone but Kaname looks at Touga when he sits in his spot of the table. "Kaname you will take over the lands since you are the only male left. You will start learning the ways starting tomorrow is that clear?" Touga said as Kaname had no choice but sit next to his father since he is now the heir of the western lands. The once happy Taisho family has become so broken that everyone kept to themselves since that night. No one really talk anymore unless they had too since that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ten years have passed by and Kaname started acting like Sesshomaru when he started his lessons and all the stuff he needs to know when taking over the lands. Now he knew why Sesshomaru acted the way he did because of all the stuff he was going through. Kaname never moved into Sesshomaru bed chambers because he told Rose that she could have if she wishes. Six months ago Rose killed herself and another stone statue was place in the gardens. Kaname could sleep so he walks in the gardens to help him to fall asleep. As he came across a line of statues he started to cry out loud.

Starting with Lily, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and his twin brother Sebastian in the order of they died. Kaname heard rumors that he wasn't going to have a statue made but he did anyway. Kaname always find himself in front of Sebastian statue every night until the sun comes up. He wanted to die in the worst way his mother was gone, his father is a different person he knew growing up, lost his twin, and he no longer wants to be around his sisters. Kaname couldn't quit remembering the past where everyone was still alive, where everyone was together as a family, where everyone had a smile. Something in Kaname snaps when he saw his twin sisters laughing and smiling. He ran to them and pulled out his sword. Kaname stabs Kanna and saw Scarlett running away. He quickly kills Kanna and caught up with Scarlett to snap her neck. Once he drops Scarlett body next to Kanna he pulls out the sword from her body and pierces his heart with the sword. Eve was found a week later in her room. She drank poison. She left a note for her father. The servants handed over the note to the western lord.

-Father

Mother is gone and I will never see her again. Everyone I grew up with is now gone or dead. Ever since InuYasha and Sesshomaru died you change and turn into a cold blooded monster but I know deep down that the father who raised me is still in there. Please forgive for what I have done. I wish mother was here because everything would turn out differently for us.

-Eve Taisho

Touga read the letter and toss it in the fire and killed the servant that gave him the letter. "Clean this mess up now or you will be a part of it too." Touga snaps at the other servant. A minute later a guard came in with news that Touga may ended up not killing another guard. "What is it you want low life?" Touga said as he walks towards the guard. "My lord please forgives me but there is someone who wishes to see you in the library." The guard said as fear builds up inside him. "Who is it?" Touga demanded the guard. "My lord no one knows she just showed up with a scroll address to you." The guard said as Touga slams him into the wall.

Touga walks down the empty halls to the library and found a little girl sleeping on a couch. The moment his eyes fell on her hair all his anger was gone. He walks over and kneels to the couch. Removing strands of silver hair out of her face she started waking up. Touga felt his heart drop to the floor as she opens her eyes. They were red just like Rose and she had his silver hair. "My mommy told me to give you this when I see you." The little girl quietly told Touga. "Your mother?" Touga ask with a dumbfound look. She shook her head yes with a big smile.

-Touga

Make sure nothing happens to her. She is no longer safe with me and the elves. The other flower dragons have woke up and started building their armies again. No one knows about her expect the elves, unicorns, and a few other creatures that is on my side. I sent her on her a black unicorn name Michaelis to you. Take care of one and they both will trust you in time. Until then take care of Yuki.

-Rose

"I have a daughter name Yuki? Why did she never tell me?" Touga said out loud. Yuki started to yawn and started falling back to sleep. He picks her up and took her to his bed chambers. "Yuki you have your mothers eyes." Touga said as he rubs his nose into her neck. "Stop that tickles." Yuki said with a laugh. For the first time in a long time Touga look really happy while he holds his daughter Yuki for the first time. Over the next four hundred years Rose sends letters to update what was going on. The war has gotten so bad the Touga ended up sending troops out to help Rose. Yuki was now a beautiful young female demon. Growing up with her father he ended up making her the next in line for the lands if she wanted them which she did.

Touga wasn't too happy when the time came for his daughter to find a mate. He told his daughter to take all the time in the world to find one. She started to laugh at her father when he said that. Yuki was too busy to even have the time to look for a mate. Yuki would make her father fall over laughing when she died certain things. Pulling up her hair like her father and demanded him to guess who she was. Everytime she did that it puts a smile on his face. Yuki hated to see her father to look so sad at times so she goes out of her way to put a smile on his face.

As Yuki grew older Touga had given her the lady of the west bed chambers since she was t he only child he sired is still alive. The bells from the tower started to ring and soon the whole palace is in an up roar. Yuki fell out of bed when her father bust threw her doors. "Yuki the palace being attack get dress." Touga said before he left to put on his armor. Yuki puts on her armor as well until Touga came back in with a different type of armor. "Your older brother Sesshomaru would want you to have this. It will break when someone strikes at it really good but as long you have a piece of it, it will grow back to its form." Touga said when he added Sesshomaru armor to Yuki's. Both with a sword in hand and going their separate ways they headed towards the front gate to let the palace know to get ready to fight.

Servants started hiding in rooms as soldiers and guards fills the halls, gardens, and the front gate. Yuki was at the front gate with her group as Touga took the back gate with his group. Yuki and Touga both told their groups "If you see any dragons that are not the color red kill it. The best way to kill any dragon is the heart close to the front left leg." Everyone standing and waiting for the enemy to attack the inner wall in any given minute when a loud sound was made as the back gate was being attack. "Everyone made sure no enters the palace we have innocent from our land hiding for their lives protect your mother land as she has given you everything in life until now. Show them who is better for this land." Yuki said as the front gate started to break apart.

Tears were streaming down on almost everyone faces when they started attacking. The sounds of swords and arrows filled the air when they clash into the other side. After an hour fighting a dark blue dragon was about to land until a red dragon crashes into it. Both falling on the inner wall and torn it down. "Mother" Yuki cried out when Rose wasn't moving. Suddenly her tail whips the blue dragon across the face. She knew the blue dragon was Jackson the ice flower dragon. Almost everyone stop fighting just to watch two dragons fighting with each other. Yuki saw this and picks up a bow and arrows. She hit three in a row before the fighting start back up again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Touga with his favorite sword was standing at the back gate. He and his group didn't have to wait that long for them to bust down the gate. Busy fighting and killing for almost an hour Tough never saw Rose and her group coming in until he saw red hair. He notices that there was no more of the enemies left to kill. Rose came up to him and Touga pulls her in for a long kiss and everyone started to complain how it's unfair that he had his woman with him fighting or started making kissing noises. Touga broke the kiss to laugh.

"Touga there is 1000x more of them just miles away. One of my spies tells me that they will attack the palace until all three of us are dead." Rose said as she started to cry. "That will never happen as long I am still breathing." Touga said when a dark blue dragon flew over them. Rose jumps up in the air and turn into a dragon and roars. Touga heard Yuki scream out mother. He told his group to stay and make sure no one else comes through the gate. People back away from Touga as he turns into a dog. He jumps into the air and finds Rose using her tail to slice open Jackson cheek. He notices more people were heading towards the front main gate and quickly made his way to them.

Yuki saw this and wanted to join her father. Yuki turns into a beautiful silver dragon with red colored wings and stomach. Using her fire breath she burns the first three groups alive as her father rips them into pieces. Just as they thought they were winning because the ground troops were running away from Yuki felt a sharp pain on her lower back. William and Scarlett came out of nowhere and started to attack only Yuki. Touga saw this and body slams into the three dragons. The gray dragon was Scarlett got back on her feet but Touga took the change and started ripping apart her left front leg trying to get at her heart. Just as he bites down her heart Touga neck was being pulled on. With no choice he lets go of Scarlett's heart. Flipping over to cause William to let go of Touga neck and jumps into the sky.

Rose mange to kill Jackson and saw that Yuki turn back into human. She saw William trying to step on Yuki to finish the job but Touga never let him near his daughter. When Rose started helping Touga as she landed near Yuki William flew away. When everyone turns back into human Rose and Touga ran towards their daughter. "You're too late to save your daughter." Scarlett said as bleeding won't stop. Rose went over and punches Scarlett in the heart and she was now dead. "Yuki you cannot die on us." Rose said as she pulls Yuki to her chest. "Hold on to her." Touga said as he moves them into his bed chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose was still crying as she held her daughter on Touga bed hours later. Touga sat in a chair across from the bed watching Rose cry over their daughter. The air around the room started to get a little too hot for Touga. He looks up and sees Rose mouth open and fire was coming out of it. "You need to calm down before you burn my palace to the ground." Touga said as he threw water on her. "This is why I never wanted children because I knew this would happen." Rose said as steam came off of her.

"If you wish I can give you another green seed if only if you don't sneak another blue seed again. You did that twice." Touga said as he went to a small box. He holds out two glowing green seeds with a heavy heart and places it in her mouth. She swallows hers as Touga puts one in his mouth as well and swallowed it. He grabs the box and opens it up to toss in the red of the three different colored seeds into the fire that was still going in his room. Popping was heard when the seeds were toss into the fire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Over the next three months the palace was attack eight more times. With each attack lasted longer and longer. In between attacks the servants and the soldiers were busy rebuilding the inner wall, the gates, and the palace. "Touga I'm so sorry that you lost all of your children in a short amount of time." Rose said when what's left of the statues. Three were left standing from all the attacks and rebuilding. Lily statue was a little chip here and there. InuYasha statue was crack very badly. Sesshomaru statue was never touch for some odd reasons.

"It's the way the fates wanted it to happen." Touga said as he pulls Rose closer to him. "You will never change will you?" Rose said as Touga started kissing her neck as he removes he clothes. "Since we are in the middle of a battle there is nothing else left to do to kill time but for me to fuck you as I please." Touga said as they fell to the ground. Rose started taking off his clothes too until the bells started to ring again. "You know fucking you isn't a bad way to die." Touga said with a smile. "Get dress bad dog." Rose said as she laughs. Rose thought she would be funny to wear Touga top as her own and leaves her corset for Touga. "If you wanted me to fight half naked you could have asks." Touga said as he slips a hand into Rose top.

"Let's go dog boy and if your good then you may get a sweet treat tonight." Rose said with a smile. "I am always a good dog." Touga said before they took on their demonic forms again. The attack only lasted for ten minutes. "That is so weird. They were up to something." Rose said as they headed back the Touga rooms. "Maybe they are tired of fighting." Touga said for a good guess. "I know once William is killed the fighting and the war will stop." Rose said as they lay on the bed. Touga shred Rose pants and quickly slam into her as he pins her down to the bed.

A servant girl enters the room and quickly left after seeing the two naked on the bed fucking. "I will deal with the servant when I'm done with you." Touga said as he nuzzles Rose neck. "She smells different from the others." Rose said as she started sniffing the air. "Fine I will take care of it now." Touga said as he pulls out. He grabs some bottoms and puts them on. The whole palace has seen Touga running around half naked and pretty much see him fucking Rose everywhere. Since the war came to the western palace the rules were different now. More started to relax with Touga running around with Rose and not really doing anything.

Trying to find the servant girl that walk in on them but couldn't. He follows her scent which made a big circle around the palace and back to his room. "I don't know what happen to her Rose. Since I tried I should be rewarded." Touga said with chuckles. Rose was face down on the bed not moving. Touga saw the window open. He ran towards the window and saw the servant girl trying to escape until he order the guards to stop the servant girl. They stop her and started bring her to Touga.

"Rose wake up." Touga said as he held Rose in his arms. Her hair started to turn black like before and all of her scales were gone. Touga felt no demonic power from Rose at all. She opens her eyes and they turn to a dark brown. "Why do I feel so weak?" Rose asks as she started to cough. "Rose the servant girl did something and you are now a human. I thought you were dead but you're not." Touga said with a smile. "I am really tired." Rose said. Touga puts her down and cover her with blankets. The guards stood outside of Touga bed chambers and waited for him.

"What the fuck did you do to my mate?" Touga demanded the servant girl. "I blew a special powder into her face to make her human. The next attack she will die and my master will win the war." The servant girl said to Touga. "You snuck in and act like a servant to make my mate human." Touga said as he started slamming the girls' body in the wall using her head. The girl quit laughing as her skull smash open. The guards look like they wanted to leave until Touga looks at them. "You get a servant to clean this up. You count how many servant, guards, soldiers and whoever is on our side. Take takes and their titles. See anyone that doesn't belong here kill them." Touga said before slamming the door shut on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In three weeks they attack the palace six more times to enter the palace but failed. Touga knew the western palace was going to fall and had to get Rose out of there. "Rose the western palace will fall if they attack one more time. I have started sending everyone away until I can figure out a way to keep you safe." Touga said as Rose sits in his lap. He holds her as she started to cry. "This is not how it supposes to happen and I hate being a human." Rose sobs out on Touga. "It will be alright my lovely flower." Touga said as he stood up. "Where are we going?" Rose asks trying not to cry. "Wait and see." Touga said as he jumps out of the window.

Rose opens her eyes and saw that they were back in the cave where he first found her as Rose. "I started bring a few items for us until this war is over with." Touga said as he puts down Rose. "The blue lilies they are still here." Rose said as she picks one off of the wall. Since Rose was now human Touga had to hunt almost every day just for Rose to eat. He started getting smart and making it where he can go out every three days to stock up on firewood and food for Rose. He would collect meat from different animals and fruits but never in the same place everytime he gets food for her. He would go back a month later and start all over again.

"I never knew humans had to eat so much just to stay alive." Rose said as she eats wild berries. "I don't mind as long you keep yourself healthy." Touga said as Rose start feeding him the wild berries. "Your hair hasn't been in a high pony tail since we came out here." Rose said as she plays with his hair. "Well if you give back my ribbon then I can." Touga said as he started to learn over Rose. She started pulling him closer to her and kissed him. "It has been months since we started living in this cave and I think the meat for you is running low. After the next time I get you meat we have to leave and move deeper into the forest." Touga said as he got up.

Rose started to cry. "This is my entire fault maybe it's best for you to leave me behind." Rose said as she sobs even more. "You cry even more ever since you were turn into a human. I will never do that to the woman I love and to my mate that I had to mark more then once." Touga said with a smile. Two days later Touga only caught enough meat for one meal and then it was time to leave the cave. "I can't believe that we are headed towards east." Rose said with sad look. "We don't have to go to the east. I hear that the south is covered in flowers." Touga said as they started headed for the south. "No everyone will start looking for in the south. The north will be the best because of the snow and I hear the wolf tribe moved back up their when the war broke out." Rose said in a happy tone.

"Prince Koga did move his tribe up towards the north and he can help us. Hold on." Touga said as he scoops up Rose and turn into a sphere. Hours later Touga landed on the western and northern boarders. "Stay here until I am back." Touga order Rose to stay put. She finds a rock and threw it at his head. He quickly moves out of the way and smiles at her. "Asshole." Rose said as Touga left. Touga came and leave several times until he quits leaving. "A small fire just to cook you meat and you will sleep next to me from now on to keep warm." Touga said a cold tone.

"Is there a lot of demons around?" Rose asks as she looks around. "Not really is just that you are about to be in heat again and it makes demons act weird. They will rape you and try to get you pregnant." Touga said as he looks away. "I hope we find a way to turn my back into my old self again." Rose said as he ate the last of her cooked meat. When Rose started to fall asleep Touga turns into a dog and curls around Rose and stared to release some of his powers to warn others to stay away. Touga wakes up Rose and told her that she needs to eat so they can leave before the said comes up.

Rose fell asleep in Touga arms after 30 minutes of being in the sky going at a fast rate. The sun started to go down when he sees wolves hunting with a few of the human versions of themselves. "Where is Prince Koga?" Touga demanded the ones who could talk. "Who the hell are you?" one of the demon wolves asks in a rude tine. "Dumbass that is the lord of the west you are speaking to so watch your tongue." A female wolf demon said as she slaps all the male heads. "Are you Prince Koga mate?" Touga asks as he held the Sleeping Rose close to him as the snow started falling down. "Yes follow my lord of the west and you shall call be lady Kirara." Kirara said as she led the way. "Man I wish Koga would had picked a different mate she is mean." Ginta and Hakkaku both said at the same time. "What was that?" Kirara said as she turns around. "Nothing" They both said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"It sure has been a long time dog breath." Koga said when he saw Touga. "Nice to smell that you finally took a bath." Touga said with a chuckle. "Kirara said that you were asking for me?" Koga said as he leads towards him part of the cave. "It's very warm in here so she will not freeze to death." Kirara said as she hands Touga fur pelts for Rose. "Thank you. Yes I am. IF you haven't heard the western lands are in ruins from the war. Many moons ago a spy blew a strange powder into my mate face and later turn into a human." Touga told Koga.

"That sounds like that witch Koga force out when he first got here. Rumor has it of you made the right amount for certain spells she will be happy to do them for you." Kirara said with a sad tone. "Kirara is right she knows how to do stuff like that but no one knows how to turn the human back into a demon again. It is because it's dark magic and that's why I removed her from the northern lands." Koga said as he places a chuck of meat on some rocks close to the fire.

"Where can I find this witch?" Touga asks Koga. "You don't find her she finds you." Kirara told Touga. "Are they any caves other then the one we are in?" Touga asks Koga. "There are same caves but she will freeze to death before you can make it warm for her. It takes a long time for caves up here to warm up and to stay warm. So you can stay here if you wish." Koga said to Touga. "Before we do I must tell you that we are being hunted as we speak. They vowed to kill me and Rose off and the war is over with. If we kill the last person who is leading the other side we can go back up and rebuild." Touga told Koga.

"If they come this far in the northern lands then we will make sure you make it out alive with your mate." Kirara said as she sat in Koga lap. Rose ended up wearing the female wolf fur clothes to stay warm but she didn't like the cap on the back. "It has been hundreds of years since I last wore one of things." Rose said as she ties the top part very tightly. "Who knows maybe Touga can't keep his hands to himself when he sees you with the new pelts." Kirara said with a wicked grin. "Touga only touch me twice since I became human over six moons ago." Rose said as she sat down next to Kirara.

"Koga told me that he had to take it easy on humans so he would kill them in bed. Maybe he is trying his best not to hurt you." Kirara said as they got up and walk outside. "I guess. At least the snow storm pass." Rose said as she started to cry. Kirara started holding hands with Rose and led her to a river nearby. "Here you should drink and careful the water is really cold." Kirara said as she scoops up water wither hands. Rose blush as she drinks the cold water out of Kirara hands.

Rose threw a snowball at Kirara face and started a snow ball fight. Kirara threw a snowball into Rose head and it made her fall backwards down a hill. "Rose" Kirara screams out when she lost track of her. "Is she with you wolf girl?" a male voice called out to Kirara. "Yes she is dragon." Kirara said as she walks closer to the man. The dragon man was holding Rose in his arms and had a wicked smile. "Tell me why does the mate of the wolf prince out here alone with a human girl?" the man asks when he puts down Rose.

"She is the wolf prince soon to be second mate and I was teaching her the ways of my kind. Who are you? I know you are not around here from the smell of you." Kirara said when Rose ran and hide behind her. "I was staying in the western lands trying to find a killer. My name is William. What is your name if I may ask?" William asks with a wicked grin. "You may not know of my name. Leave now of else dragon and take your men with you that are trying to hind behind trees." Kirara said as her eyes turn red. "Tell your mate if he is hiding a flower dragon or the western lord I will know and will be wipe out since you are a few in numbers." William said as the earth started to shake.

Kirara pushes Rose back and transform into a big white wolf. Kirara growls as she slowly walks towards William but he turns around and left. Rose saw Kirara walking towards her as a wolf and lays on the ground. She started to whimper and pushes Rose towards her back. Rose realizes that Kirara wanted her on her back. The moment Rose climbs on Kirara back she started running towards the caves that the wolf tribe was in. Kirara didn't stop until they saw Touga and Koga walking around. Touga pulls out a sword when he saw a white wolf until Koga told him to lower his weapon. Rose jumps on Touga and Kirara turn back.

"Koga they need to leave now before it's too late." Kirara said as she pulls Rose off of Touga and grabs Touga sword. The guys followed their mates deep into the cave to see what is going on. "Kirara stop what the hell are you doing?" Koga asks when she cuts of Rose hair to her shoulders. "What needs to be done. I have seen too many wars and I know what happen in the western and southern lands. They found us playing next to the river and he knew who she was. If what they say is true then with just one arrow Rose will die. Grandfather will be waiting them with a few wolves." Kirara said as she puts more fur pelts on Rose.

"How can they find Rose if they been here less than three moons?" Koga asks as he saw Kirara toss Rose cut off hair into the fire. "Flower dragons have a better sense of smell then wolves and dogs." Rose said as a tear fell down her cheek. "That's why there were so many flowers in the cave. With all those flowers I couldn't smell you." Touga said as he punches the wall. "We will leave tonight if you allow only the two of us to take you to grandfather." Koga said as pulls up his hair. "No this is our battle I can't let the wolf clan died off because of me." Rose said as she stood up. "True but that is alleys are for. You will be on my back while Kirara will be next to me. Touga you remember the house we found one day as we train in the mountains?" Koga asks Touga. Touga nodded yes. "Good because we are following you so move out." Koga said as he cuts off Kirara black hair like Rose hair.

"Why cut of your mates' hair?" Touga asks when the hair was toss in the fire. "Kirara and Rose both have black hair and wearing the same pelt. If something happens Kirara can turn back to human and keep going with Rose since that look so much alike." Koga told Touga as the walk out. Toga told Ginta and Hakkaku to stay behind and protect the den at all cost. Two hours later of running nonstop when everything was to quiet and Koga slams into Touga just in time before a giant scaled leg smash Touga into the ground. Touga told the two wolves to aim under the left leg and rip out its heart. Kirara ran up the dragons back to distract it as the others aim for the heart. "Get her out of her Koga we can handle him." Touga said before turning into a dog.

"No you have to help him." Rose cried out when Koga took off. Rose found herself hitting into trees. Blood streams down Rose face making it where she saw nothing but the color red. She heard Koga fighting against someone. Koga was fighting but with more than one person there to many to count. "See I told you that they would come this way." Jackson said as he laughs. "Jackson you're still alive?" Rose said when she heard his voice. "You were hard to find. Who would had known that you didn't go to the south but we found you in the cold. Everyone will die tonight." Jackson said as he grabs Rose by the neck. Rose felt her neck was ready to break when she pulled out a small knife and stabs Jackson in the throat.

Koga puts Rose into his mouth and took off once more. He knew once they jump over the cliff and on the other side they would be safe. He started running faster when he saw the cliff and readies himself for the jump. As he jumps into the air he was pulled back and felt claws digging into him. Rose felt on the top of the cliff hard breaking a few bones. She saw Jackson digging into Koga and cries out "Leave him alone it's me who you wanted so take me and leave the others." Jackson stops and looks at Rose. He turns back into a human and walks towards Rose knowing that she just lost this war.

With all of Koga strength he got back on his paws and took after Jackson. Jackson turns around to see a giant black wolf coming towards him but was too late. Koga jumps on Jackson causing them both to fall over the cliff. Jackson tries to fight off Koga but his heart was being ripped apart as they fell. "Kill her." One of the guys said as they went towards Rose. Next thing Rose knew they were falling to the ground and she started walking backwards. She slips and went over the cliff. Rose opens her eyes to see silver hair flowing in the wind and never felt so happy to see Touga. "You came." Rose said with tears. "You're my mate I would die for you." Touga said as he tries to pull her up. Screaming out in pain telling Touga to stop pulling her up.

"If I don't you will fall." Touga said as he stops pulling her up. "Where is Kirara?" Rose asks Touga. "She…sh…She help me to kill William." Touga tried to tell Rose. "Koga is gone too. I'm so sorry Touga." Rose said as she started to cry even more. "Let me pull you up before it's too late Rose. They wanted you to stay alive if you don't then they died in vain." Touga said as he started to cry. A flash back in Touga head made start crying even more. "Rose I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you. I want to be with you and start over again." Touga said as his tears drops on Rose face. "I love you too Touga. There is nothing more in the world I want more then to be with you but as long I am still alive you will never been happy. I won't get mad if you move on and found someone else you should be happy. I love Inu no Taisho." Rose said as she cuts Touga hand. "Dam it Rose noooooooo." Touga said as he jumps over the cliff to catch her. He was so close to reach out to her but it was too late. The sound that Rose body made when hitting the frozen river will never be unheard.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A week has gone by when the war had ended. Touga delivers Kirara and Koga bodies back to the wolf tribe. Ginta told Touga that Koga and Kirara had a son and he will take over when he was old enough. Hakkaku also told Touga that they were still alleys of his. With the words in his heart he left the north with Rose body and buried it the moment he was back at the western palace. His lands have seen better days when he looks up from the wall to see his lands.

Parts of the palace were still in good enough to sleep in and lucky enough his bed chambers were untouched as well the lady of the west chambers. Touga made his way towards his chambers and his heart started to ache as he walks down the hall ways. He could see Rose and his children running up and down the hallway laughing and yelling at one another. He swore that he could really see Sesshomaru walking right past him like he did before he died. Even could even here InuYasha calling him out to get on to Sesshomaru. Reaching his rooms he saw Rose sleeping in his bed. He pulls out his sword and was ready to kill himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why haven't you called for me?" a woman voice said in a hurt tone. Touga turns around to see a beautiful woman with long blue and silver hair. "I know who you are. Why are you here?" Touga demanded the Undertaker. "Oh Touga I never saw this happen. You look horrible. I wish I never saw you like this." Undertaker said as a brush came out of nowhere. She started brushing his hair until he grabs her by the throat. "We don't know each other so don't act like we do." Touga said as he releases her back to the floor. She rolled her eyes and pulled down her kimonos to show her neck. "That is my mating mark." Touga said as he took a closer look. "Yes it is. After collecting one my payments from a different world and time zone I ended up being mated to you." Undertaker said as she fixes her kimonos.

"So you are mated with me but from a different world that I live in?" Touga questions Undertaker. She nodded yes to him. "I was waiting for you to call my name to help you with the war but you never did." Undertaker said as she walks around his room. "Rose told me not too." Touga sat and he sat on the bed. "Yes I know and I respected your mate choice. In the end you lost three females that you really loved and nine children for that I am really sorry that you had to go through something like that." Undertaker said as she walks to Touga. "Why are you here?" Touga said as he pulls her closer to him.

"I am here to make a deal with you. It will be my last deal for this world because I'm closing the portal so no one can enter or leave. No more deals are to be made here no more." Undertaker said as she lifts his head up. "If I don't want to make a deal?" Touga ask when he stood up. "I will leave and you will never see me again." Undertaker said when she sat in a chair. "I don't want to make a deal unless you can bring the dead back to life." Touga flat out said out loud. "I do have a curse that can bring back a love one but it doesn't always work if you don't have the right items and I know for a fact you don't but even if you did it can only bring back one life from the dead and the curse returns back to me. However there is one other way to bring back people who died." Undertaker said with a smile.

"Another curse?" Touga asks as he started to shake Undertaker. "I am not telling you anything until you take a bath first. You really need it." Undertaker said as she walks to the hot spring. Touga haven't taken a bath in a very long time and he was covered in blood. "Here let me help you." Undertaker said when she pulled on the string to his armor. As Undertaker took his armor and place it on the bed he got undress. She snaps her fingers and her clothes change into a swim suit. "What are you wearing?" Touga asks as she walks into the water after him. "It's a swim suit that I made. I copy the designs from your kimonos tops that you uses to wear. Do you like it?" Undertaker said with a blush. "No because it covers the part I like to see." Touga said as he pulls on the top. "You will never change will you Touga?" Undertaker said as she slaps his hand away.

She washes his body and hair in the hot spring. The whole time she kept slapping his hands away when he would get to touchy. Undertaker pulls Touga out by his hair and made him sit on the bed wet and naked. "Here these should fit you the other Touga left them behind back in my castle." Undertaker said as she hands over a pair of dark blue silky hakama (bottoms) with a red sash. She pulls his hair into a high pony tail and smiled. "Pulling your hair up will help you in the end. Now since you smell so much better the deal is that I can give you another chance at a different life." Undertaker told Touga. "I do not understand." Touga said as he looks towards her.

"I can turn back time to where it all started. You must make different choices then what you did for all this to never happen. Your payment will be letting go of Rose." Undertaker said as she stares back at Touga. "I can't let her go." He whispers in a low voice. "I will turn back time to where you first saw her all those years ago. You will order your guards to take the girl back to Sesshomaru bed chambers instead of your bed chambers. You daughter Lily and son Sesshomaru will be alive once more so don't act to different right away. Only you shall remember what really happen to these lands. I will take care of the other flower dragons and elves so never bring them up." Undertaker told Touga and he nodded.

"What about InuYasha and my other pups?" Touga asks with a small smile. "Izayoi is pregnant with InuYasha so he will be around but your other pups will never be born since you never took Rose as a mate. In the end you will find true love but before you do you should get some swords made from your fang. Baby Rose you found for Rose/Rin you need to let that baby died. By doing that will be easier on you other than that you are free to do whatever you want." Undertaker said as Touga look sad. "Sesshomaru will mate with Rose right?" Touga asks as she nodded her head yes.

"You will see your family again and you know what will happen so you can have a better future." Undertaker said as she places her hands on Touga chest. "I have to let Sesshomaru mate Rose died in that village and you will make sure the elves and the other flower dragons are gone so the western lands will never be under attack by them?" Touga asks as he lends in closer to her face. Undertaker nodded. "I want you to make sure that the western lands will never be like this as long my blood line is ruling it." Touga demanded Undertaker as he pulls her head backwards. "So is that a deal?" Undertaker asks Touga. "Yes." Touga answers. "When you open your eyes again you will be standing next to Sesshomaru." Undertaker said when she closes his eyes.

"Father are you not coming?" Sesshomaru said as he notices he father stop walking. Hearing his voice Touga opens his eyes to see his son alive and well. He wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go. "Yes I am coming." Touga said as he walks with his son. "You have done good Sesshomaru. A very beautiful demon but what a shame with all the chains." Touga said as he walks behind the female prisoner. He remembers that he presses his body on hers and was head butted. Instead he touches her hair for a second. She started to move when she felt her hair being touch. "Take her to Sesshomaru bed chambers and make sure the chains are still on." Touga said as he turns and walk away. "Father you are allowing me to have her?" Sesshomaru asks with a shock look on his face.

"You were the one who put her down so it wouldn't be right if I take away your new pet." Touga said to Sesshomaru as they walk towards the gardens. Touga smiles when he saw no statues and everything looks healthy and not tore down. "Why don't you take a few weeks off Sesshomaru. Everyone needs to rest or you body will give out and if you see your sister tell her to take a few weeks off too." Touga said as he touches Sesshomaru moko. "Does that mean you want to meet in the family hot spring?" Sesshomaru asks as he cocks his head to the side. "Tomorrow Sesshomaru." Touga said with a smile. "Very well father." Sesshomaru said as he walks deeper in the gardens.

Walking back to his rooms he couldn't quit smiling because his palace was full of life again. Closing his doors he notices a pile of books and a pile of white boxes on his bed. A scroll was on one of the pillows.

\- Touga

I watch from a far and you did well. I hope you will be happy again very soon. When you do your pups are very beautiful and handsome. The will be more like you then their mother. She will love you like no other. I promise my mate that I would start living with him in his world. The white boxes are for you and I hope you will enjoy the gifts I gave you. You can do whatever you want with the books. Live long and enjoy the peace."

Undertaker

Five white boxes wear hiding the other gifts. He notices three items in the shape of swords. "She gave me katanas?" Touga said to himself. He unwrap the three swords and held each one in his hands at a time. The Tessaiga, the Tenseiga, and the So'unga were the names the swords. Touga smiled as he saw the books about Rose. The only books were missing was the two Sesshomaru wrote. Calling in his favorite servant he told her to take the books to his son chambers. He took a dip in his hot spring and went to sleep.


End file.
